Wales
| image = | aliases = | nicknames = | category = | continent = Europe | region = Western Europe | country = Great Britain, United Kingdom | state = | city = | town = | neighborhood = | locale = | residents = | appearances = Softly, Softly; Torchwood | poi = Cardiff | 1st = }} Wales is a country that is located on the island of Great Britain and is considered part of the United Kingdom. It is bordered by the country of England to its east and the Atlantic Ocean and Irish Sea to its west. The capital of Wales is Cardiff, which is also it's largest city. The people, language and culture that relate to the country of Wales is referred to as Welsh. Wales is the primary setting of the BBC television series Torchwood, which is a spin-off of the long-running English sci-fi program Doctor Who. Points of Interest ; Cardiff: Cardiff is the capital city of the country of Wales and is also the largest city in the country in terms of both size and population. Wales has a citywide area of 52.4 square miles with an urban area of only 29.24 square miles. The population of the city is more than 341,000 people. ; Chepstow: Chepstow is a town in Monmouthshire, Wales, adjoining the border with Gloucestershire, England. It is located on the River Wye, about 2 miles (3.2 km) above its confluence with the River Severn, and adjoining the western end of the Severn Bridge. It is 16 miles (26 km) east of Newport and 110 miles (180 km) west of London. ; Llandaff: is a district in the north of Cardiff, capital of Wales, having been incorporated into the city in 1922. It is the seat of the Church in Wales Bishop of Llandaff, whose diocese covers the most populous area of South Wales. Llandaff is where BBC Wales, a Welsh division of the British Broadcasting Corporation is based. ; Torchwood Three: Torchwood Three is one of several notable headquarters for the Torchwood Institute, the primary body featured in the TV series Torchwood. They are located in the city of Cardiff and it's agents are charged with analyzing and combatting any threats of an extraterrestrial nature that originate with the Cardiff spatial rift. ; Powys: Powys is a preserved and local-government county in Wales. Powys covers the historic counties of Montgomeryshire and Radnorshire, most of Brecknockshire, and a small part of Denbighshire. The town of Ystradgynlais is located in Powys, which is the birth place of actress Eve Myles. ; Ystradgynlais: Ystradgynlais is a town located in the local-government county of Powys. Ystradgynlais is the birth place of actress Eve Myles, who plays law enforcement agent Gwen Cooper on Torchwood. TV shows that take place in * Softly, Softly * Torchwood Characters from People who were born in * Adrian Holmes * Brian Minchin * Helen Griffin * Matt Ryan People who died in Notes & Trivia * The production company BBC Wales is a subsidiary of the British Broadcasting Corporation and is based out of Llandaff. BBC Wales, also known as BBC Cymru Wales, is responsible for the production of the 2005 relaunch of Doctor Who, as well as it's spin-off programs Torchwood and The Sarah Jane Adventures. External Links * at Wikipedia * at the Holosuite * at the Horror House References ---- Category:Wales Category:Western Europe Category:Great Britain Category:United Kingdom Category:Doctor Who (2005)/Locations Category:Softly, Softly/Miscellaneous Category:Torchwood/Locations